Scotland's daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Scotland is walking through London when he sees a girl in the water drowning she is an orphan an he adopts her this story is cute. Scotland and maybe England are both ooc I really not good with characters staying in character.


**Hello there I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Amelia in this enjoy **

Allistor was the older brother of Arthur today he was going to paying Arthur a visit. Allistor was walking through London, and admiring all of its beauties he stopped to look at the London Bridge, and just stood there looking out to the river there.

While he was doing that he heard "P-PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME"! Allistor looked, and went wide-eyed for what he saw he saw a little girl 5 years of age.

He ran over to looked over the edge and said "oi, Lass hold on" Allistor said as he took of his coat, and dove in.

Arthur who was walking through town saw Scotland, and was about to call Allistor when he saw him dive into the water, and ran over to the edge, and yelled "ALLISTOR"! Allistor didn't hear him and continued to swim to the little girl and said "Hang on wee Lass I'm coming" The girl saw Allistor swimming to her, and said "Help me please"! She choked on some water.

Meanwhile Arthur looked over the side of the bridge, and yelled "ALLISTOR"! Allistor finally heard Arthur calling him, and looked up to see Arthur staring down at him from the bridge "Artie, I need yer help lad".

Allistor said. Arthur said "what do you need Allistor". Allistor spluttered water out of his mouth, and yelled "get some rope, blankets, and call an ambulance lad".

Arthur did what he was told, and found some really long rope and lowered down to Allistor the Scot finally reached the girl, and said "oi, wee lass come on grab on to my neck"the girl said "yes, sir".

The girl grabbed Allistor's neck, and Allistor climbed the rope with her on his back freezing. Allistor took the blanket, and wrapped in around the little girl in it, and gave her to the paramedics. After Allistor gave the girl over. Arthur went up to him, and smacked him on the back his head and yelled.

"What The Bloody heck were you thinking Allistor you could have drowned"! Allistor yelped and said " oi, I'm sorry alright I just couldn't let her drown could I Artie"? Arthur said "Yeah, but don't ever bloody scare me like that again"!

Allistor laughed and said " Alright Artie I'm sorry really, but I need to see if the wee lass is alright do ye want to come"? Arthur went with him. They made it to the hospital, and asked the nurse about the little girl who just came in. The nurse said "She is alright but she wants to speak to you two".

Allistor and Arthur soon went to the little girls room,and saw that she was awake Allistor went up to her, and said "hey, lass how are ye doing"? The little girl said "better t-thank you f-for saving me sir". Allistor smiled and said "hey, you do not need to call me Sir just call me Allistor". She said "okay my name is Amelia, but I prefer Ami or Mia and I'm 4 years old". Allistor smiled and said " that's a nice name I'll call you Mia alright it just fits ye better". Then Mia looked at Arthur and said "who are you, you helped save me right"?

Arthur smiled, and said "yes, love I'm Arthur Kirkland".

Mia said "thank you both". Allistor said "so, how did you get into that situation"? Mia hung her head and said " I was pushed in Allistor".

Allistor said "who pushed you in" Amelia said "A bunch of the kids at the orphanage". Arthur said "You are an orphan"? Mia nodded and said "yeah, but the kids in the orphanage don't like me they call me a freak". Arthur could believe his ears an orphanage in his Country allowed the kids acted like that not while he's here.

Allistor was seething with anger for those at the orphanage not able to control the kids there. He made up his mind and said "Amelia how would ye like to live with me"? Mia said "yeah I would love that" So Allistor adopted her and moved in with Arthur because he need help raising her".

That was a few months ago. now she lived with Allistor and Arthur. Allistor was a very good father he loved her even found out that she was a capital of his country. Now this is their life.

Amelia was laying on the floor drawing when Arthur walked in, and said "Ami love its dinner time".

You see Arthur calls her Ami while Allistor calls her Mia, but she didn't care she loved them both. Amelia looked up to Arthur, and said "Okay, Uncle Artie I drawed you a picture".

Arthur laughed, and said "first love its you drew me a picture, and second that's nice". Amelia giggled and ran to her Uncle who picked her up and took her to the dinning room and sat her down next to Allistor. Amelia smiled up at her papa and said "papa I drawed a picture for you". Allistor chuckled and said "really and lass it you drew me a picture, but can I see it".

Amelia gave him a look and said "you promise you won't laugh". Allistor chuckled and said " Aye, lass I will not laugh".

Amelia showed him, and he looked it was a picture of him and Arthur and with big letters that would make Alfred jealous it said "MY HEROS"! Allistor showed Arthur and the he said "Mia it is beautiful" Amelia smiled and said "you really like it papa"? Allistor said "Aye,lass I do".

Amelia smiled and then looked at Arthur and said " Uncle Artie do you like it"? Arthur said "yes, love I do" Amelia just smiled and ate.

While they were eating Amelia asked Papa, Uncle Artie what does Bitch mean?" Allistor and Arthur both choked on their food and Allistor looked at her and said "Amelia Kirkland where did ye hear that from"?

Arthur looked at her in shock. Amelia said " um, I heard it from some of the grownups at the orphanage what does it mean papa"? Allistor looked at Arthur and then back at Amelia and cleared his throat and said "Mia don't let me ever catch you saying that word again it is a naughty word lass".

Amelia looked at him and said "okay, but what does it mean" Allistor said "Amelia its just a bad word that all you need to know alright lass just please don't say it again".

Amelia said "okay I won't papa, and I'm sorry". Allistor said " Its alright lass" he hugged her and Amelia turn to Arthur and said " I'm sorry Uncle Artie".

Arthur smiled and said " Its alright love". Amelia knowing she wasn't in trouble continued eating. Arthur and Allistor smiled at each other.

Finally when they were done eating Allistor said " alright lass its time for a bath". Amelia nodded and said "Papa can Uncle Artie give me my bath"? Allistor smiled and said "aye, lass he can". Amelia smiled at her uncle Artie, and Arthur smiled at her, and said as he held out his hand "come on love let's get you bathed". Amelia smiled ,and took his hand, and they went to the bathroom.

When they got there Arthur turn to Amelia and said " alright love can you get yourself undressed or do you need help"? Amelia said "I can do it".

Arthur smiled, and got the water ready, and when it was at the right temperature he saw Amelia with her clothes off, and picked her up, and placed her in the warm water.

As he placed her in the water Amelia looked scared so Arthur started washing her and said "Ami love what's wrong"? Amelia started to cry and move around like she was drowning. Arthur was shocked, but finished cleaning her then took her out of the tub. Arthur wrapped her in a towel and held her close to him and said "Ami love what's wrong".

Amelia just wailed this got the attention of Allistor and ran up to Arthur and his daughter and said "Artie what are ye doing to her" Arthur glared at him and said "you twit I did do anything she just started crying and fussing when I put her in the water".

Allistor took her and said " come lass what's the matter"? Amelia just cried into his blue military jacket gripping the white straps that went acrossed his chest.

Allistor and Arthur just looked at each other and Allistor just let her cry. Finally she calmed down and Allistor saw and sat down on her bed and sat her on his lap and said "now wee lass what happened"?

Amelia sniffed and said " P-Papa I g-got s-scared". Arthur asked "Scared of what love"? Then Allistor got what scared her so bad and said "Mia did the water bring back bad memories"? Amelia nodded and said "yes, Papa it did I thought I was drowning again". Allistor hugged her and said "Mia lass Artie would ne'er let that happen to ye, ye know that right"? Amelia looked at Arthur and then back at Allistor and nodded. Arthur went over to Amelia and picked her up from Allistor's lap and said " Ami love I would never let you drown ever okay". Amelia hugged Arthur and said "yeah, I know I'm sorry Uncle Artie " Allistor smiled at them and Arthur hugged Amelia back and said "Its alright love".

Finally Arthur realized Amelia was naked went and got her dressed. She wore Rainbowdash PJs then Arthur gave her to Allistor. Allistor but her to bed as Arthur smiled at them and Amelia said "Papa, Uncle Artie you are my heros". And she fell asleep.

Allistor smiled and kissed her on her forehead and said "Love ye lass, good night". Then Arthur smiled and kissed her on her head and said "Night love" Then Allistor and Arthur left and then Arthur said to Allistor "wait until I tell Alfred that" Allistor laughed and said "aye, get video will you I'd love to see his face" Arthur said "yeah I will, well good night Alba".

Allistor smiled and said "yeah, good night Albion"

**Well there you have it I had fun writing this I thought it was cute I don't like mean abusive Scotland with England I like when he's a caring brother . Yes Allistor is a little OOC so don't shoot me . **


End file.
